The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method for forming a contact of a semiconductor device.
Recently, as a semiconductor device is highly integrated, the distance between lines, or Critical Dimension (CD), of device becomes narrow. Accordingly, the size of a contact hole necessary for forming a landing plug or a storage node contact plug also becomes smaller. Narrow CD increases resistance of a device, especially, contact resistance which impairs operational performance.